1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental spray handpiece consisting of a gripping sleeve having a detachable media inlet connecting piece at one end thereof and a media discharge arrangement at its other end, media conduits being extending from the media inlet connecting piece to the media discharge arrangement and discharging outwardly therefrom, whereby the media connecting piece possesses connectors for media constituted of air and water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spray handpiece of that type is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 37 166. This prior art spray handpiece incorporates an electrical current circuit as a further accessory which, in this instance, serves for the supply of power to an illuminating device forming a power consumer, for the emitting of light from the region of the media discharge arrangement. Such a relatively complex spray handpiece serves mostly for use thereof by the dentist.
However, it is often adequate; for example, for use by an assistant, that a spray handpiece is utilized without a built-in current circuit; for instance, as is known from the disclosure of German Petty Patent No. 77 07 816. A simpler spray handpiece of that type, due to the elimination of the current circuit and of the power consumer, has smaller dimensions than the above-mentioned complex spray handpiece, as a consequence of which there are required two differently constructed holders for depositing of the handpieces. Moreover, because of the different dimensions for the handpieces, the necessitated manufacture of two differently constructed gripping sleeves represents a considerable demand during production and for the effected storage prior to the insertion of the media inlet connecting piece.